thequeldoreifandomcom-20200215-history
Mellisa Flameleaf
}}| }}}" align=right !colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" align=center|Mellisa Flameleaf |- ! colspan="2" | }| }}} |- | Title | } |- | Gender | } |- | Race | } |- | Character Class | } |- | Affiliation | } |- | Status | } |- | Relative(s) | } |- | Mentor(s) | } |} Mellisa 'Crimson Fox' Flameleaf is a High Elf born in Goldenmist Village. Mellisa known as a (ex-)high ranked member of the Empire of Darmoria. Biography The birth of a twin 14:17 on a saturday, screams could be heard in the house of the Flameleaf family in Goldenmist Village, people running in and out with blankets, bowls of water and so on. A Quel'dorei in Paladin attire looked from the balcony of the house inside, a sigh coming from his mouth, inside the house on the bed a woman was lying, screaming as tears rolled down her eyes, some minutes later she was holding two identical babies. The woman's tears were gone and a bright smile on her face could be seen. Shalyndria was shouting at the man outside. "Asterius, get in here and look at your daughters!" The man in Paladin attire walked inside and tilted his head a little while looking at the two small beings. His lips then curled into a smile. He leaned forward, took off his right glove and brushed his hand over the still bald heads of the two babies. The oldest baby was smiling and poking the heavy plated glove of her father while her one minute younger twin-sister was cuddling up against her mother as much she could. Asterius and Shalyndria named the oldest baby Mellisa and the youngest Selayne. Asterius walked back to the balcony with Mellisa in his arms while hugging her. He smiled at his daughter because he knew that she would one day become a strong woman that would not easily let people run over her. Meanwhile Shalyndria was holding Selayne, poking playfully with her left index finger softly against Selayne's nose. This would be one of the most beautiful days that would never be forgotten... A childhood as any other Mellisa and Selayne had a childhood as any other, a lot of friends, quite popular although even they got bullied by other elf kids who thought they were tough. And of course they were not always the sweetest. When Selayne and Mellisa were at the age of four a younger sister was born. Mellisa's parents named her Darana. Mellisa and Selayne found it awesome to play with their little sister. But Selayne after some years became more serious and arrogant, not really caring to play around anymore. Mellisa however stayed quite playful and usually played around what is now called The Dead Scar, back then the Scar was just a forest with a river running through it. Mellisa loved to play with rocks, often making them skip across the water. She hated dolls and was quite even at a young age a challenger. Mellisa reached the age of 10 and in the past years a brother joined the family, named Myren after the father of their mother. Myren was a young, childish and quite caring brother who got usually bullied by others. Mellisa and Selayne in respond defended their little brother by fighting the people who bullied him away. The assault of the Scourge Mellisa was 12 years old. Screams from the soldiers of Quel'thalas could be heard, marching towards the front gate that bordered Lordaeron and Quel'thalas from eachother. Rangers rushing to the gates as fast they could. A town crier yelled trough Goldenmist. "The Scourge! The Scourge is coming! Quickly! Go to your shelters!" Mellisa's eyes widened as she rushed to her mother who was in panic, her father was already going to the front line of their village as he was a Lieutenant. Mellisa saw in a blink of her eye her peaceful life changing into a hell. As the Scourge came closer to Goldenmist Mellisa saw how Quel'dorei soldiers and rangers fell to the ground, killed by the swords of Death Knights and Ghouls and other undead abominations. She saw in the distance how necromancers were rising fallen Quel'dorei soldiers as Ghouls and other unspeakable horrors. Mellisa saw her father fighting off a Death Knight until a Death Knight on his Deathcharger charged at her father and impaled him with a runic engraved spear. She saw how her father died, the tears coming out of her eyes as a waterfall. What Mellisa did not see was that most of her family members were killed by the Undead Scourge as well. Mellisa desperatly grabbed the hands of Myren who was with her and rushed with him to Sunsail Anchorage. However a group of Scourge Ghouls spotted them and charged to them, they managed to get closer and closer untill they finally reached them. Mellisa could do nothing and suddenly a volley of arrows shot through the air towards the Ghouls a group of rangers found them just in time. Mellisa pulled Myren along with her to the ship and they managed to reach Sunsail Anchorage and boarded one of the last ships that would make it out of Quel'thalas. A new start Having lost most of her family, Mellisa and Myren got taken in by the High Elven captain Alurian Dawnspeaker. The captain of the ship they boarded. Mellisa has 'sea legs' thanks to this, and knows her way around a ship now. Mellisa usually was playing in the highest mast's 'crow's nest'. Peering trough the scope over the distance of the sea. Or she was playing cards with a crew member. After docking inStormwind City, Mellisa met a Human Paladin named Daeron, the Lightseeker. The Paladin was interested in the young girl as he saw potential in her. And thus he asked Alurian if he was allowed to take her with him and train her. The captain who was willing to give Mellisa a better life than being on sea agreed and so Mellisa began her training as a paladin leaving Myren behind on the ship which she regrets more then anything. Training begins Mellisa began training as any other: Becoming a squire after proving herself to Daeron. She studied tomes of the Light, of virtues, practiced weapon skills, and practiced and meditated on her connection with the Light. After years of training she was finally committed to the Light. And Mellisa had some difficulties in the start at learning the spells but eventually she knew the basic spells and skills of a Paladin. Her mentor, Daeron was impressed by her and allowed her to learn more difficult spells and improve her weapon skills. Mellisa gave the preference to swords. Two-handed to be exact, but she was as well good with dual-wielding swords. She trained her skills in dual-wielding with duels against Daeron. Mellisa, after reaching the age of 123 became finally a fully trained Paladin of the Light. She wielded a Two-Handed sword wich she found at the ruins of her home, it was her family blade named Anar'zaram. (Sunblade in Common) The blade was first wield by her father and would be passed down to her when he would die. A new home One day Mellisa traveled with her mentor to a land named Darmoria. Darmoria reminded Mellisa of Quel'thalas somehow in the past and decided to join the faction, leaving Daeron to his travels around Azeroth. Mellisa quickly became friends with the leader of the empire, Lectrill Quel'danar. She enlisted as a soldier, quickly rising through the ranks to Elite Blade. Having made quite the amount of friends, Mellisa enjoyed her stay in Darmoria. Eventually, with the help of Lectrill, Mellisa became a High Commander and Royal Councilor. After countless years of serving Darmoria Mellisa began to feel strange, she felt like Darmoria was not really her home anymore. She was lusting for her old wish to travel around the world. So she packed her stuff, and left Darmoria, traveling around the world and meeting a lot of friends. She joined various of factions but did not stayed there for long. A few of them are The Skystriders, Kingdom of Silverwind and Ederean. Life after Darmoria Mellisa as now known, had joined various of other factions but never felt that same thing Darmoria had.Yet she refused to return, instead building a manor deep within the mountains of Eversong Woods. The mountains, being unreachable without a flying mount, provide the cover Mellisa needs to live in her former kingdom without the enemy: The Sin'dorei even knowing it. The manor is guarded by four Quel'dorei Battle-Mages who resigned from The Silver Covenant to get hired by her. These Battle-mages have bound their magic together to create a camouflage shield that shrouds the manor from the sky. With the manor done Mellisa somehow came into Hide and Seek. She liked it there and befriended its leader. But after the leader got killed she left Hide and Seek and began to actually life a more peaceful life. On one day when Mellisa was travelling through Crystalsong in Northrend she got ambushed by a Silver Covenant Lieutenant who suspected her to be a Blood Elf. Mellisa was shouting and screaming, and the man punched her in the temple, managing to knock her out. When she awoke at a small camp she was bound to a pole and the Lieutenant was looking at her, his face close to hers as he started to speak " Your eyes are almost naturally blue, Sin'dorei. But I won't fall for a simple eye color trick. " He stood up and peered down at her as Mellisa responded in rage. " Who do you think you are?! I am a -Quel'dorei- damn it. " Mellisa was furious and was struggling against her chains to get free, with no success however. Meanwhile the lieutenant was laughing and responded with a calm tone in his voice " And I have to believe you, because? And for you to know. My name is Lieutenant Andaer Silvershade of the Silver Covenant. " He faked a smile towards her. " If you don't release me right now I'll make sure Ranger-General Windrunner gets to know that you're imprisoning your own brethren! " In respond Andaer took again a closer look at Mellisa's eyes and eventually believed her after a long discussion. Time passed as they became close friends. Eventually they became so close that they fell in love. Again time passes as Mellisa became pregnant eventually giving birth to their daughter who they named Cyliah. When Cyliah was six years old something terrible happened for both her and Mellisa, Andaer who was on a mission was suddenly M.I.A. and assumed K.I.A. until this day it is still not confirmed if he is actually dead. But both Mellisa and Cyliah will never loose hope that he is still alive. Now, years later Mellisa works for Dawnshore Village. Personality Mellisa Flameleaf is a loving and caring person to family and friends. She sometimes acts rude to people she does not know. Furthermore she is self-denying, quite inpatient and stubborn. Equipment Mellisa can be seen wearing a cloth set made out of silk and a elven sword made from enchanted elven steel. Category:Guild Members